Ordinary World
by Alcandre
Summary: What if everyone but Usagi died after the battle with Chaos? A songfic on how she would feel. Sad at first but it gets happy.


A little spur of the moment type thing. A songfic! *gasp* I haven't done one of those since...well, forever!! It's short but good. Well, good in my opinion. Read and review please!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I also don't own the song "Ordinary World." Apparently it has been sung by many people but I've only heard the UK group, Aurora, sing it. It's a wonderful song and I knew when I first heard it a year ago I had to write something based off it. So, here it is!!!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Usagi ran inside, shutting the door behind her so the wind wouldn't blow the pouring rain into her house. Shaking her head and sending droplets of rain everywhere, she slipped off her shoes and placed her purse on the table beside the door.  
  
The house was dark; no one else was home yet. But it was Thursday. Her mom was playing bridge at a friend's house, her dad was at work, and Shingo was still at school with some club. She was alone....  
  
"Gosh, Odango, get to work."  
  
"I bet she's hungry!"  
  
"Eating does help one work better."  
  
Usagi blinked and looked around. No one was there. But she still heard them. Even a year later they were still haunting her.  
  
******Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue  
  
Thought I heard you talking softly******  
  
She quickly turned on the lights. The living room lit up and the shadows seemed to disappear.  
  
'But they'll be back,' Usagi thought.  
  
She turned on the radio and the TV just trying to give the house a little more noise. She didn't like the quiet, especially after....  
  
"Don't think about it, Usagi," she said to herself.  
  
A giggle sounded behind her. And it sounded like Minako's giggle.  
  
Usagi turned around, her eyes wide. No one was there. It was just her imagination.  
  
'Whatever,' she thought bitterly. 'I just can't get away from it all.'  
  
*****I turned on the lights, the TV and the radio  
  
Still I can't escape the ghost of you*****  
  
It had been a year since Chaos. Sure, Usagi had beat him but at what cost? Her friends' lives? Her love's demise? She was alone now. They were all dead.  
  
And her life had changed since then. She had no friends; she was quiet, studious, and not very active in anything. She distanced herself away from everything and everybody, even her family. And they all thought it crazy. They all said she just wasn't being herself.  
  
But where was the life she had before? Where was the freedom she had, the laughter, the fun, and even the fighting? She missed it all. It was gone, all of it.  
  
******What has happened to it all?  
  
Crazy, some'd say  
  
Where is the life that I recognize?  
  
Gone away*****  
  
But she was determined to get through it. She was finished crying every night as she went to sleep. The way she looked at, she finally had the chance to have an ordinary life. She could live in an ordinary world now. But she had to find it and while she was looking, she had to survive.  
  
*******But I won't cry for yesterday  
  
There's an ordinary world  
  
Somehow I have to find  
  
And as I try to make my way  
  
To the ordinary world  
  
I will learn to survive*******  
  
She kept remembering a time when she and Rei were fighting. It was one of the worst fights they had ever had. And one of the other senshi (she thought it was Ami) said that if they kept on like that, pride would tear them apart.  
  
But now Usagi laughed at that. Pride had gone out the window and across the rooftops when Rei died. That wasn't what tore them apart. It was death.  
  
*******Passion or coincidence  
  
Once prompted you to say  
  
"Pride will tear us both apart"  
  
Well now pride's gone out the window  
  
Cross the rooftops, run away  
  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart*******  
  
Usagi sometimes wondered what was happening to her. She knew she was quiet and sullen now. But then she thought, "Where are my friends when I need them most?" And the answer hit her. They are all gone.  
  
*****What is happening to me?  
  
Crazy, some'd say  
  
Where is my friend when I need you most?  
  
Gone away*****  
  
But she wouldn't cry anymore. That was over. She had to move on. She was through crying for yesterday.  
  
*****But I won't cry for yesterday  
  
There's an ordinary world  
  
Somehow I have to find  
  
And as I try to make my way  
  
To the ordinary world  
  
I will learn to survive******  
  
Sighing, Usagi walked into the kitchen and pulled out some cereal. She wasn't really hungry. May as well just eat something little to say she actually ate. But before she put the spoon in her mouth for her first bite, a knock sounded at the door.  
  
Groaning at the interruption she stood up and walked to the door. 'It had better not be a salesman,' she thought.  
  
She opened the door and almost fainted. "Minna!!!" she cried. All nine of her senshi and Mamoru stood on her doorstep, grinning broadly.  
  
"We're back, Usagi," Makoto said.  
  
"And this time for good," Minako added.  
  
Usagi blinked in shock and happiness. They were back?  
  
Mamoru stepped forward. "You were ready to give up on us. We had to come back and be with you. But you'll have your ordinary world, Usako. We all promise."  
  
*****And I don't cry for yesterday  
  
There's an ordinary world  
  
Somehow I have to find  
  
And as I try to make my way  
  
To the ordinary world  
  
I will learn to survive*******  
  
The End  
  
Yeah, cheesy but I like it. It's sad at first but then it gets happy. YAY! And if you have never heard this song you must! It's melody is so haunting! I just had to write something with it! Well, ta-ta for now! Review!!! 


End file.
